


Supply Drop

by eerian_sadow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Deadlock is soft for Ratchet, Gen, Jazz is a badass, Ratchet is soft for Deadlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Decepticons have managed a small supply drop over a hot combat zone. The Autobots hope to steal it out from under them.  It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Supply Drop

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo... apparently I wrote this for last year's TF Rare Pairing Trick or Treat Challenge and then forgot to post it. Oops. 
> 
> Prompt was "any Decepticon, Trick AND Treat"

Deadlock smirked at the mech who had gotten trapped in the stasis field. This particular trap wasn’t his, and wasn’t his style, but he couldn’t deny that it had been useful today. “You’re certainly not the bot I was expecting to try and steal this supply drop out from underneath me.”

Ratchet glared and growled softly, “If I had known you would be here, I wouldn’t have.”

“I’d be hurt, if I didn’t think you were saying I’m dangerous.” His smirk grew into a wicked grin. “I’ll let you out, for a price.”

“Why should I even begin to trust you?”

“Because I’ll give you the medical supplies, too. You can’t convince me you don’t need them, if you were desperate enough to come down here on your own.”

Ratchet’s optics narrowed. “What, exactly, do you get out of this if you give me the supplies? Because I won’t willingly give you anything useful.”

“Wouldn’t expect it, as stupidly loyal to the Prime as you are. No, I want--” Deadlock was cut off by a blaster bolt flying over his shoulder, close enough to singe paint, and slamming into the buiding behind him. He and Ratchet both hissed as molten metal splattered their plating kliks after impact. “Frag!”

Jazz melted out of the shadows and glared at the Decepticon. His blaster was leveled at Deadlock’s spark and his hands were steady. “That was your only warning. Get lost, before I forget that Ratchet likes you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Megatron would hunt you to the end of the galaxy.”

Jazz fired. Deadlock’s optics widened as he realized what had happend and he tried to dodge out of the way. The blaster bolt slammed into his shoulder and he cried out despite himself.

Ratchet’s optics squeezed closed. 

“Have a spark, Jazz. Don’t make him listen to you kill me.”

“Wait!” Ratchet unshuttered his optics and looked at Jazz as much as he could with the field interfering. “We get the supplies and you live.”

Jazz gave the medic a quizzical look for a moment. Then he nodded. “All the supplies in the drop, and Megatron can have you back.”

Deadlock looked from saboteur to medic and back. Then he nodded slowly. “All right. You get the supplies.”

“Then get lost.” Jazz lowered the pistol a fraction, but not enough that he couldn’t shoot the Decepticon again if Deadlock tried to attack instead of leave.

“Good seeing you again, Ratchet.” Deadlock gave the medic another smirk, then turned and sprinted off into the ruins before the Autobots could change their minds.


End file.
